El chantaje
by Akihara
Summary: Aoba seragaki ha estado teniendo confusos sentimientos por su amigo Koujaku, cree estar enamorado de él y que nada bueno saldrá de ello. Un día conoce a un extraño chico rubio que lo pondrá aun mas confuso con sus sentimientos. [Noiz X Aoba] [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este seria el primer fic que escribo de DMMD. Es un NoiAo, amo esa pareja.

Disclaimer: DRAMAtical murder pertenece a Nitro+chiral. Yo solo tomo los personajes para hacer este fic

Resume: Aoba seragaki ha estado teniendo confusos sentimientos por su amigo Koujaku, cree estar enamorado de él y que nada bueno saldrá de ello. Un día conoce a un extraño chico rubio que lo pondrá aun mas confuso con sus sentimientos.

DRAMAtical Murder.

NoiAo. (Noiz x Aoba).

El chantaje. DMMD.

1.- La princesa del rol y su secreto descubierto.

Aoba Seragaki era el típico estudiante de preparatoria. Sus calificaciones no eran malas, aunque tampoco eran espectaculares, no asistía a ningún club en la escuela y era popular solo entre los chicos -y algunos maestros.-

Aoba era el típico adolescente normal que estaba enamorado de la persona más popular de la clase y por lo cual era imposible, el hecho de que ese "imposible" fuese Koujaku su amigo de la infancia no le quitaba lo "normal" a la situación.

Si,de hecho era bastante extraño lo que sentía ya que normalmente él prefería a las chicas; pero por alguna razón no podía sacarse al moreno de la cabeza desde las vacaciones que acababan de terminar.

Sobrellevar un enamoramiento unilateral seria posible de no ser porque Koujaku tenia la mala costumbre de contarle sobre todas sus enamoradas y cuando eso pasaba Aoba solo podía fingir indiferencia mientras sentía un gran dolor en el pecho.

Él como mejor amigo de Koujaku, sabía que este ultimo prefería a las chicas y que por más amigos que fueran los sentimientos de Koujaku hacía el nunca cambiarían al tipo "romántico". Aoba había perdido toda esperanza hasta que su amigo le comentó de algo llamado "rol", en ese mundo cibernético fantástico uno podía ser cualquier persona que se imaginará.

Y asi fue que Aoba se creo una cuenta de una princesa -ya que la de Koujaku era la del príncipe.- y de ésa manera probó suerte con el personaje de su amigo, claro que tuvo que cambiar su información de "user" para no ser descubierto por Koujaku y por sorpresa los personajes de ambos se acoplaron de inmediato.

Aoba planeaba seguir haciendo rol romántico con Koujaku, al menos asi podía amar a su personaje y había leído que a veces los user se enamoran asi que esperaba que eso pasará para poder decirle a koujaku de sus sentimientos.

Y el tiempo paso y antes de notarlo ya estaba en tercer año de la preparatoria. Koujaku había terminado en el grupo A y él en el C, no conocía a nadie allí y después de las clases casi no podía hablar con koujaku porque este salía con sus fans. Asi que todo lo que le quedaba era el rol.

-"Yo se que es el destino quién nos unió aqui hoy" -era como empezaba la respuesta del rol romántico que estaba escribiendo, puso unas cuantas líneas más y lo envió, entonces la peor pesadilla de un Rolplayer se hizo presente y la conexión a Internet se habia desconectado.

-¡No! ¿Porque?! -grito tratando de restablecer la conexión desde su ordenador, pero no pudo ya que había sido desconectado desde el módem. Bajo de inmediato a la sala -que era donde tenían el módem- y se encontro con su abuela tomando té mientras mantenía una expresión muy sería.

-Abuela, el Internet se corto mientras estaba haciendo una tarea...

-Aoba! -respondió con voz dura la señora Tae y Aoba se encogió de hombros ligeramente, ah estaba molesta.

-¿Abuela?

-Yo corte el Internet y no me vengas con que estabas haciendo la tarea, pequeño bribón. -le dio una mirada severa al muchacho.

-...

-No se que tantas cosas hagas en el ordenador pero es más que obvio que no es tarea.

-¿Te diste cuenta? -dijo el menor rascándose una mejilla.

-¿Quién no se daría cuenta si estas de ruidoso con tú kya kya?

-Lo siento abuela, lo dejare por hoy... Asi que conecta de nuevo...

-Nada de eso jovencito! ¿Porque en vez de estar todo el día en el ordenador no sales con tus amigos? -Tea miró fijamente a su nieto a los ojos demostrando su clara preocupación por él.

-Justo iba a salir ahora, abuela. Si, nos vemos en un rato... -dijo Aoba tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de su casa para evitar la platica de su abuela.

Tenia que entretenerse un rato pero no sabía en donde hasta que recordó un ciber que estaba a unas calles de allí asi que fue. Solo tenía el dinero suficiente para una hora ya que había dejado todo en su casa, aún asi pensó que eso era tiempo suficiente para responderla a Koujaku. Al final la hora se término y se canceló la computadora automáticamente por el "control de ciber" no había cerrado cesión asi que aún podía escuchar el ruido de las notificaciones llegando a su cuenta.

-Disculpe no pude cerrar sesión. ¿podría dejarme un minuto mas para cerrar mi cuenta? -pregunto al hombre del recibidor, el cual le puso mala cara.

-Tienes que pagar para usar la maquina.

-Si, pero solo sera un minuto.

-Entonces tendrás que rentar la de nuevo. -respondió de mala gana el hombre. Aoba busco en sus bolsillos, todo lo que tenia en efectivo acababa de pagarlo y no tenia mas, sin embargo necesitaba despedirse de el personaje de Koujaku.

-Esta bien, regreso en seguida! -dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa.

Corrió a toda velocidad que cuando llego a su casa tardo un poco en recuperar el aliento, subió a su habitación y tomo el dinero que tenia guardado y bajo dispuesto a correr hacia el ciber otra vez.

-Aoba... ¿con quien fuiste? -pregunto su abuela saliendo de la cocina, alcanzándolo justo cuando iba de salida.

-Ah, fui con un amigo. -respondió de inmediato. -Me esta esperando aun, asi que...

-¿Que amigo? Es ese tal Koujaku? -pregunto Tae levantando una ceja.

-N-no! no es él...No tiene nada que ver con Koujaku, es otro amigo! Y ya tengo que irme porque me esta esperando.

-¿Vas a salir de nuevo? ¿A esta hora? Ya es muy tarde, ademas mañana tienes escuela y si no te quieres levantar voy a tirarte de la cama. -dijo en su típico tono regañón que ya casi /casi/ no le daba /tanto/ miedo a Aoba.

-L-lo sé abuela, s-solo iré a despedirme ¿esta bien? Regresare en seguida! -estaba desesperado por salir ya, incluso empezó a dar pequeños saltitos esperando poder abrir la puerta y salir corriendo. ¿Que tal si alguien veía su perfil? Eso lo ponía nervioso.

-No te tardes entonces... -respondió Tae dándole paso para que el muchacho saliera, a penas estuvo afuera Aoba empezó a correr con todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Cuando llego al ciber vio como un chico rubio se levantaba de la computadora en la que él había estado usando antes, lo miro pagar y después pasar le por un lado. Ese chico le resultaba familiar por alguna razón, pero no recordaba exactamente de donde lo había visto.

Pidió la computadora y fue hacia ella aun viendo la puerta por donde había salido antes el chico rubio, encontró que su cuenta había sido cerrada. Se sintió un poco aliviado hasta que vio que en la barra de tareas estaba una nota abierta.

Le gano la curiosidad y termino viendo lo que decía la nota, en esta nota solo había escritas cuatro palabras pero esas bastaron para que Aoba sintiera un mini infarto.

"Lo vi todo, Princesa."

Aoba volteo instintivamente su mirada hacia la puerta, no había manera de que ese chico que acababa de salir hubiera visto todo ¿o si? Justo cuando pensó que se había encontrado con un buen samaritano /Que cierra tu cuenta sin mandar nada extraño a tus contactos/ se topa con eso!

Después de pagar se dirijo a su casa a paso lento. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y escenarios confusos en los que todos se enteraban que él hacia rol de una chica /lo que no es malo/ . La idea que lo aterraba era que el extraño joven hubiera visto también el ultimo chat que envió a su amigo Ren en donde decía.

"Creo que en serio estoy enamorado de Koujaku"

-Waa! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Koujaku se va a enterar y entonces si voy a morirme cien veces!

Cuando llego a su casa logro fingir que nada le molestaba, ceno junto con su abuela y hablaron un poco del amigo misterioso de Aoba, el cual solo se limito a decir "No lo conoces abuela". Bueno el tampoco conocía a ese amigo misterioso.

A la hora de dormir su cabeza lo torturo con un sin fin de ideas extrañas donde por alguna razón Koujaku se enteraba de sus sentimientos y no quería volver a ser su amigo. Casi no pudo dormir por todas esas teorías conspirativas que de pronto se le estaban ocurriendo a su cabeza y al final cuando estaba muerto se sueño se consoló diciéndose a si mismo que no había manera de que aquel muchacho supiera que la cuenta era de él en primer lugar.

La mañana siguiente iniciaba con su abuela arrojándolo al suelo y gritándole que se le iba a hacer tarde. Le dolía un poco la cabeza por no haber descansado apropiadamente, aun así fue a la escuela /porque si faltaba su abuela lo mataba/.

Y a penas iba llegando escucho un montón de voces femeninas suspirar, ali estaba justo en la puerta de la entrada: Koujaku y su harem. Aoba quiso pasar desapercibido pero Koujaku noto su presencia de inmediato.

-Hey, Aoba!

-H-hola Koujaku...

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos tan temprano. -dijo con una sonrisa el moreno y Aoba no pudo evita sonreír de regreso.

-Bueno, tu no sueles llegar temprano.

-Llegaría temprano si viniera contigo a la escuela, deberíamos hacerlo algún día!. -Aoba asintió ligeramente mientras veía como las chicas le lanzaban esa típica mirada de enojo por estar cerca de Koujaku.

-Tu cabello ha crecido mucho. -escucho que decía el moreno y después sintió su mano en su cabello, instintivamente alejo la mano contraria de un manotazo. No le gustaba que tocaran su cabello, incluso si era Koujaku le desagradaba.

-Lo siento. -se disculpo de inmediato su amigo viendo al peli azul retroceder unos pasos.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a clases.

-Deberíamos salir juntos un día de estos. -propuso Koujaku antes de que Aoba se alejara mucho.

-Esta bien. -fue sus simple respuesta y se dirigio a su salon.

Koujaku siempre era así de amable, siempre estaba rodeado de muchas chicas y era mas que obvio que las prefería. Pero cuando se trataba de Aoba, Koujaku actuaba diferente. El peli azul no sabia exactamente a que se debía eso, tal vez le gustaba darle esperanzas con ese "Deberíamos salir juntos algún día"...Ese día que no llegaba porque el moreno siempre estaba ocupado.

Llego al salón al que asistía, cada grupo de amigos estaba en sus asuntos y él era el único que estaría solo al entrar. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero esa mañana súbitamente algo cambio. Al llegar a su asiento se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupado por alguien.

-L-lo siento, ese es mi lugar. -dijo y el muchacho bajo el libro que tenia y lo miro. Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas, tenia un par de piercing en las cejas y en el labio inferior. Era un poco intimidante.

-Lo vi... -fue lo único que respondió el muchacho, Aoba recordó entonces al muchacho de la noche anterior. Era él!

-¿que viste..?

-Todo...acéptalo.

-Esta bien! finjo ser una chica para gustarle a Koujaku. ¿Vas a decírselo a alguien?

-Ja... -Aoba pensó que tal vez fue su imaginación, pero le pareció ver al chico hacer una ligera sonrisa.

-N-no lo dirás o si?. Por favor! Si él se entera me muero mil veces!

-Quiero algo a cambio. -respondió el muchacho rubio poniéndose de pie, era unos centímetros mas alto que Aoba y le resulto fácil hablarle al oído. -Quiero que seas mio.

En definitiva, Aoba no esperaba eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar, me hacen muy feliz.

Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: DRAMAtical murder pertenece a Nitro+chiral. Yo solo tomo los personajes para hacer este fic

Resume: Aoba seragaki ha estado teniendo confusos sentimientos por su amigo Koujaku, cree estar enamorado de él y que nada bueno saldrá de ello. Un día conoce a un extraño chico rubio que lo pondrá aun mas confuso con sus sentimientos.

DRAMAtical Murder.

NoiAo. (Noiz x Aoba).

El chantaje. DMMD.

**2.-"El extraño conejo y sus condiciones"**

Aoba se quedó varios segundos en shock después de escuchar lo que el rubio quería a cambio de su silencio. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?. Miró al extraño chico y parpadeo confundido un par de veces.

-¿He? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -Preguntó el peliazul antes de dar un paso hacia atrás notando la cercanía que tenía con el chico.

-Ser mío significa ser mío... ¿No es obvio? -El tono que usó le hizo creer a Aoba que lo estaba tratando como a un idiota.

-Bueno suena obvio cuando lo dices así...pero...

-¿Acaso aún no lo entiendes? ¿Eres idiota o retrasado?. -Ahora el peliazul estaba seguro que ése extraño chico lo trataba como si fuera idiota, eso lo molestaba.

-No lo soy! Es solo que tú...! -antes de que pudiera decir algo más se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre ese chico , antes no lo había visto en la clase /se hubiera dado cuenta antes ya que el muchacho sobresalía por su cabello rubio./lo pensaba alguien de cabello azul(?).

El profesor de la primera clase entro apurado al salón y todos fueron a sus lugares con excepción del muchacho con el que antes hablaba Aoba, el de orbes esmeraldas fue al frente entregando unos papeles que traía con sigo al profesor.

Aoba miraba desde su asiento a las chicas murmurar cosas entre ellas viendo al rubio, en su clase por alguna razón no había muchas chicas asi que cuando todas se juntaban para hablar sobre algo se ponía algo ruidoso el salón de clases. Los chicos también comentaban cosas entre ellos, todos parecían estar en sus asuntos. El profesor estaba viendo los papeles que antes le había dado el nuevo y el rubio...

Él no apartaba la mirada de el peliazul, cuando Aoba noto la mirada ajena se puso nervioso. Nunca nadie lo había visto con una mirada tan intensa.

-"Debería ser ilegal mirar a las personas asi" .-pensó Aoba sintiéndose incómodo, se encogió en su asiento tratando de desaparecer.

-Silencio! Guarden silencio. -dijo el profesor al terminar de leer los papeles. Toda la clase le puso atención por primera vez. -Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante avanzado, ha sido transferido desde Alemania así que trátenlo bien. Preséntate muchacho.-le indicó al rubio.

-Mi nombre es Noiz... -las chicas suspiraron al escuchar la voz del rubio, el profesor se quedó callado unos segundos esperando que Noiz dijera algo más, pero el chico no hablo más.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Espero que te adaptes pronto a este lugar. Vamos a buscar un asiento vacío... -dijo el profesor pasando la mirada por el aula. -Toma el asiento vacío que está allá atrás, Seragaki-san.

-Ah, ¿si?. -Se puso de pie cuando el profesor dijo su nombre.

-Por favor encárgate de enseñarle todo aquí. ¿si?

-Si... -susurro mientras veía al rubio caminar hacia el asiento vacío usar él. Al estar a su lado Noiz le sonrió.

-Por favor cuida de mi, Seragaki. -dijo con un ligero tono de burla que hizo que las mejillas del peliazul se sonrojaran ligeramente.

Se dejó caer en su asiento y se mantuvo con la vista al frente tratando de concentrarse en la clase.

~º~º~º~º~º~º

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, Aoba trataba de tomar notas de manera apropiada, eso sería normal pero había algo que lo molestaba y eso era: el chico que estaba sentado detrás de él.

Noiz no estaba molestándolo de ninguna manera visible, como es patear su silla o lanzar le bolas de papel, simplemente estaba allí viéndolo fijamente y eso le molestaba. Todo el tiempo tenía la extraña sensación de una mirada sobre él y cuando volteaba un poco hacia atrás veía a Noiz con la vista fija en él.

Y así continúo por toda la clase hasta la hora del almuerzo. Aoba llevaba su obento preparado especialmente por su abuela Tae así que no necesitaba ir a la cafetería de la escuela.

Aoba salió de el salón camino por el pasillo, su compañero molesto había desaparecido a penas y sonó la campana asi que se sentía un poco libre (y no tan acosado) tal vez podría buscar a Koujaku para que lo acompañara a almorzar, era una opción... Una opción que desapareció cuando el rubio se le apareció en frente y lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo por toda la escuela a pesar de que el peliazul se resistía.

-Suéltame ya! ¿Que rayos te pasa? -pregunto antes de soltarse del agarré del rubio, miro a su al rededor ya que Noiz lo había llevado hasta la azotea.

-Te dije que ibas a ser mío... -dijo Noiz con expresión seria mientras ponía su mano al lado de la cabeza de Aoba, este tembló un poco ya que por un momento pensó que el rubio lo golpearía.

-S-sigo diciendo que no tengo idea de que significa eso. -responde Aoba bajando la mirada, apretando un poco la cajita de obento entre sus dedos.

-Ser mío significa ser mío. -respondió Noiz de la forma más sería. Ahora que lo notaba su voz era algo ronca y su tono le quedaba perfecto a su apariencia. Lo hacia sentir nervioso con su voz y sus acciones,al a penas levantar la mirada un poco y se encontrarse con los ojos de el Alemán que lo ponían aún más nervioso. ¿Acaso todos en ese país eran así?

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya lo aceptarás?-pregunto el rubio interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de Aoba.

-¿He?¿Aquí...? -Bajo la mirada de nuevo mientras un ligero sonrojo aprecia en su rostro.

-Si, cualquier lugar es bueno para almorzar... Pero aquí es mejor porqué nadie nos molestara.

Oh! Noiz solo quería que los dos comieran juntos! Aoba se sonrojo un poco más por sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Solo querías comer... -afirmo suspirando.

-¿Pensabas que te había traído aquí para hacer cosas pervertidas? -pregunto el rubio con un ligero tono de broma, tono que provocó que Aoba se sonrojara de nuevo.

-Claro que no!

-No me molestaría, comerte de otra manera. -Y la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios del Alemán pusieron aún más nervioso al peliazul.

-C-cállate erogaki! S-solo vamos a comer y ya! -dijo Aoba antes de sentarse en el suelo a la sombra de la bodega que estaba en la azotea. Noiz se sentó junto a él y recargo la espalda a la pared.

En su vida había visto a muchas personas extrañas, por ejemplo el doctor que atendía la enfermería de la escuela. Clear un tipo extraño amante de las medusas. Luego estaba Koujaku que era amado por todas las chicas... Luego estaba Noiz, el único que despertaba en el peliazul una intensa curiosidad cuando lo veía darle una pequeña mordida a su onigiri antes de susurrar."salado" y dejarlo de lado y probar otra cosa.

-Al parecer todo lo que tienes es de la tienda de conveniencia... Mi abuela dice que esa comida no es nada buena.

-Es muy salada...

-¿Odias las cosas saladas? -pregunto viendo al rubio tomar un poco de agua antes de negar.

-Se siente raro después de comer. -respondió Noiz señalando su lengua, Aoba noto el pequeño piercing metálico.

-¿Te duele? pregunto sin saber que mas decir y vio al rubio negar, quizá justo como decía su abuela la comida de la tienda de conveniencia no era buena.

-¿Que es eso que estas comiendo? -pregunto el alemán viendo la caja de almuerzo del peliazul.

-Es un rollo de huevo. ¿Quieres probarlo?

-Esta bien. -susurro y abrió la boca.

Aoba arrugo un poco las cejas. ¿No quería que lo alimentara o si? Pensó que el rubio se retiraría después de que había tardado segundos sin hacer nada, sin embargo Noiz permaneció en la misma posición. Aoba suspiro antes de tomar sus palillos y darle a probar de su comida al rubio, definitivamente ese chico era extraño, sin embargo le resultaba algo lindo.

-¿Que tal? -pregunto al ver al rubio el cual se había quedado inesperadamente callado después de eso.

-Delicioso... -fue la simple respuesta del alemán antes de seguir tomando de su jugo.

-Oh... -Aoba continuo comiendo en silencio, no sabia que decir. Nunca había sido bueno relacionándose con las personas asi que el estar con un chico que acababa de conocer lo ponía incomodo, sumado a eso estaba la incomodidad que ya de por si sentía al estar junto al rubio... una incomodidad que no sabia bien a que se debía.

-Ese chico... ¿De verdad te gusta? -Aoba agradeció haber terminado de comer, porque si en ese momento estuviera masticando algo se ahogaría.

-¿he?

-Ese chico...

-Si... -respondió en un susurro, era un tema incomodo para hablar con la persona que lo habia descubierto y lo estaba chantajeando para no decirlo.

-Si tanto te gusta ¿Porque no se lo dices?

-No es tan fácil.

-Si lo es. -dijo de inmediato el rubio volteando su rostro hacia el peliazul. -Me gustas.

-¿?! -los ojos de Aoba se abrieron como platos y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Solo tienes que decirle eso. -Y su vista volvio hacia la nada frente a el, Aoba se sonrojo un poco mas. Por un momento habia pensado que se lo decía en serio! ¿Que rayos le pasaba a ese tipo?!

-No es tan facil, el me ve solo como un amigo...Ademas prefiere a las chicas. Yo he pensado hacerlo ¿sabes? P-pero no quiero arruinar la amistad que tenemos. Asi que, prefiero ser su amigo que no ser nada... -susurro lo ultimo encogiéndose de hombros, sabia que eso no era del todo cierto, quería ser mas que solo amigo de Koujaku pero era imposible y lo tenia bien en claro.

-Eso solo te lastima... Eres un idiota.

-oye... -frunció el ceño y se levanto al escuchar las campanadas. -Vamos que llegaremos tarde.

Los dos fueron a clases después de eso y no hablaron más. A la salida Noiz insistió en acompañar a Aoba a su casa y aunque este se negó al principio tuvo que aceptar porque era otra de las "condiciones" de Noiz para no decir nada.

-¿Esta es tu casa? -pregunto el rubio viendo la fachada de la casa.

-Si, vivo aquí con mi abuela. ¿Donde vives tu?

-Por ahí... -respondió Noiz sin señalar ningún lugar en especifico. -Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Eso cre... -No pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento el rubio le estampo un beso en los labios, cuando pudo reaccionar Aoba retrocedió y casi termina cayéndose con el pequeño escalón que estaba frente a la entrada de su casa, pero el rubio lo detuvo tomándolo de la cintura.

-¿Que rayos crees que haces?! -grito Seragaki con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Sosteniéndote para que no te caigas. -respondió Noiz inexpresivo.

-Eso no, antes de eso!

-Un beso de despedida. -Aoba frunció el ceño y llevo su mano a la mejilla del rubio la cual estiro un poco.

-Pues no lo hagas de nuevo. -dicho esto se separo de Noiz el cual lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo haré cada vez que nos despidamos.

-¿?!

Después de eso Noiz se fue dejando a un confundido Aoba en la puerta de su casa.¡¿Que rayos le pasaba a ese chico?!


End file.
